This invention relates to novel radical initiators and a process for the preparation of the same. More particularly, this invention relates to novel 1,2-diaryl-1,2-dicyano-ethane compounds and a process for preparing the same.
Processes for preparing similar compounds are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,837 in which 1,2-diaryl-1,2-dicyanoethane compounds are prepared which have in the 1- and in the 2-position an aryl group, a carbonamide group or an esterified carboxyl group. Although the compounds described therein have favorable properties, there is still a great need for compounds which can be prepared with little difficulty and display an activity which is comparable to that of the known compounds at relatively low temperatures, while displaying virtually no activity at room temperature.
The present invention provides a process for the preparation of novel compounds having the above-mentioned favorable properties.